


Stitches

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: Wastelands [3]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 1
Genre: Crushes, Double Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Fanart, Sewing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 16:04:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13550781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: One day, while Kit was hunting, she tore her pants.





	Stitches

One day, while Kit was hunting, she tore her pants. Sadly, they’d been her last undamaged pair from the Vault and, for some reason, that hurt. With a tear in her pants and an ache in her heart, Kit walked back to the Village.

“What happened? Are you hurt?” Pat asked, hurrying over

“I’m fine Pat, really.” Kit assured her.

“Good, good. If you like, I could fix them for you.” She offered.

“Really?” Kit said, “That’d be great! I’ll head home and change, then I’ll drop them round at your place?”

“Or… I could go with you and save you the trip?” Pat suggested. Kit nodded and they began to walk back to her house. Once they were there, Kit went into another room and changed while Pat waited in the kitchen. In truth, Pat had only the faintest idea how to sew, but she wasn’t going to let that stop her from impressing a cute girl.

 

“She _sews_ , Tammy, she sews.” Kit said, staring down at her newly-repaired pants.

“You mentioned Kit. _Multiple times_.” Tammy replied, rolling her eyes.

“She’s so perfect…” Kit murmured, lost in thought.

“You do realize she repaired with a stapler _you_ fixed, right?”


End file.
